


Red Eye 2 - The Reunion

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Red Eye [2]
Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Deaths Noted, Master/Slave, One Shot, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Sans visits his former slave and they summarize what has happened in the meantime.
Series: Red Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Red Eye 2 - The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my archive. It is the beginning of the sequel I will never write.

“Here it is” she said, but pushed him to the wall, kissing him again. “It’s not that big, but ... there’s everything we need. Ouch, don’t do that! Be gentle!” 

He had bitten her lower lip and pinched her sides, probably by accident. “Sorry.” He kissed her again, but his grip was still too hard. Well, it didn’t matter. He could learn.

She escaped his arms and led him to the door. While she was getting her keys out, he licked her neck and petted her arms, so she nearly dropped the keys. The door swang open and in an attempt to be romantic, he turned her around and pushed her in with a kiss. Suddenly he stopped, looking into the dark.

“Did I allow you to have dates?” a hooded figure in the dark asked.

“Hey, what?” her date said. “You told me you were living alone. Who’s that?”

She remembered the voice. “Sans. You can’t just appear in my apartment. This is my boyfriend.”

“Wait” her date protested. “I’m not your boyfriend. We’re just dating for a week.”

“You said you were looking for a girlfriend!”

“I wasn’t talking about you.”

She sighed. “Okay. Fine. Just go then, will you.”

He left without another word.

She had often imagined this moment and how her reaction would be. Would she be scared of Sans and the punishment that awaited her for her escape? Would she be happy to see him? Now she just tried to stay calm and waited for a sign of his reactions.

She closed the door, switched on the light and went to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of milk for Sans. He took off his hood and took the milk.

“I heard what my people did to your kind. I’m so sorry and so damn ashamed to be a human. I ... I thought you were dead. You can stay here as long as you wish.”

“Oh, you think you could throw me out?” he teased her.

“Yes, I could! I just don’t want to.”

It was silent for a moment. Sans sipped on his milk. “Yeah, your guards came in and started to kill everyone. First they killed the Queen. You know, the Queen was probably the only monster in the Underground with a good heart. She always seeked to keep the peace. Her death upsetted all of us. Alphys, the head of the Royal Guard, tried to revenge her and they killed her and nearly most of the Royal Guard. And they killed our idol Napstabot. Our Royal Scientist Undyne evacuated as many monsters as she could to a place Papyrus calls her ‘secret lab’. The humans went on killing and reached Snowdin. But they couldn’t pass the puzzles and traps to the ruins, where Asgore hides. Because of the death of his wife Toriel he swore to erase humanity.”

He took another sip. She felt horribly hearing all of this.

“I wanted to fight them, too, but Papyrus grabbed me and brought me to the safety of Asgore’s hideout. I didn’t know they knew each other.” Sans smiled shortly. “When the humans had left, we monsters came out to the surface. It wasn’t as happy as we had imagined all these years it would be. The humans might came back with stronger forces. We had no place to go. So Asgore decided it was the best if we scattered around the world, so they could never find all of us. Some monsters would seek their new home in deep forests, on high mountains, in the oceans, who knows where else.”

He gave her an intense glare. “So, would you mind if Papyrus lived here with us?”

She thought about how small her apartment was. It was nearly too small even for two people. “Okay, but no one else.”

“And would you mind if he brought his machine?”

Which machine? She remembered they had talked about a machine, but she had never seen it. If he asked it must be fairly big, right?

Sans pointed to a corner behind her. There it was, in her living room, about the size of a shower. She could never bring guests in again if she wanted to avoid questions. “Okay” she sighed. She understood and remembered how it was to have no home. She had no reason to complain with all her luxury of prosperty contrary to those skeletons who had lost nearly everything.

Sans went to the balcony’s door and now she noticed the silhouette of another hooded person outside. “Pap, she said yes ... Hey, are you smoking?” She saw Sans grabbing something from his brother’s hand and scrunching it on the ground. “I told you not to, because as I do the laundry it sticks to me to get rid of the smell.” When she had been disappeared for some month, her parents had abrogated her apartment, so when she returned she had to get a new one. She had been lucky to find a fairly cheap one with a balcony, a better home than she had had before.

“Sorry bro. I was bored.” When he came in she got him another glass of milk, but he just sat down in a corner with one of her books, one about human psychology.

“Enough about me” Sans decided after he sat down again. “How were you doing? I saw your fight against the robots ... well, didn’t happen, right? You got your second eye treated, congrats. And you’re keeping secrets from me by wearing an eye patch from time to time, tz tz.”

“They’re not mine. My contract says I have to keep business secrets.”

“Oh, as if I could use them for anything.”

“Sans, please stop. I won’t discuss that point.” He was not the first one to question this. Her mother had asked what she was earning - another thing she was not supposed to talk about. Her mom had claimed that this was ‘something you could tell your mom in confidence’. Her mom had also asked for her credit card number, because she ‘wanted to see if the birthday of any family member was in it’. But she hadn’t told her anything. If Sans didn’t intend to use her company’s business secrets, he didn’t need to know them either.

“That guy with the strange eyes is not a co-worker of yours.”

“He was a fellow student of me. He is blind and teaches me how to orientate myself without sight. You don’t know how helpless I felt blinded and captured by you. I don’t want to ever experience something like this again.” She thought tat guy was so cool and he showed that it was not that big of a deal to be blind. He used a screen reader that read text from a computer’s screen in such a high speed she could hardly follow. He used a smartphone that told him time and helped him to navigate through the city. Now once a week she visited him to learn how to see the environment using the echo from tongue clicks. In return she did ‘visual work’ for him. For example he sometimes prepared presentations for his visual fellow students and needed someone to help him choose the pictures.

“As for the other things” she went on without waiting for his response, “yes, the military was fighting the robots when I left the Underground. It was to dangerous for me to go in.” She thought about what he could have gotten from what he had seen through her eye and what she would need to add. “They picked me up and sent me home and I had no chance to check if the robots were really destroyed or had escaped. Then someone from the government - at least he claimed to be from the government - visited me and paid me money so I would shut up about what I knew. About the robots and monsters. He told me they had erased you. He didn’t ask me about the project, the robots or anything, so maybe they already knew or they didn’t care?  
The rest you might know. I got a new flat. I got my old job back. Life goes on for me.”

“Yeah” Sans added, somehow rolling his nonexistant eyes in his eyesockets. “And you’re dating all those stupid male humans who don’t care about you.”

She blushed deeply and thought about two weeks ago. Her date had promised her to marry her and to provide her the best night of her life. He had been so kind and sweet. But in bed he just came after two minutes and fell asleep. “Hey, what about me?” she had asked and got so angry, she had grabbed his balls and pulled him out of her apartment onto the corridor, naked as he was, throwing his clothes down the stairway. (Though she had been nice to him. She would have liked to beat him up and to throw his clothes out the balcony, but she had resisted.)

“I need a man to start a family and get children” she explained embarassed. “I’m getting old and my time is running out.”

“I see” Sans replied. “But would that make you happy? To marry and to have a family?”

“No” she answered instantly, thinking of all the trouble she had with men. All those hurting, all the times they bored her with telling her how smart and beautiful she was, all the ones that broke up with her for different reasons. And she would like to have children, but she also loved her work and thinking about that she had to stay home for months to take care of a child would probably bore her to death.

“Then I forbid you to have dates” Sans said.

“You can’t forbid me anything!” she said, leaving to the bathroom to take a shower and to cry about her love life in self pity where nobody would see or hear it.

“Yes, I can. You are my slave and made a promise to be my slave until eternity.”

And to cry about how right she was and how happy she was that he was alive and that she was so confused about her feelings and would never leave him again even if it was the right thing to do.


End file.
